1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical instruments, and particularly to a mounting assembly for positioning thick and thin optics in and out of the path of a light beam.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of experimental optics, it is customary to position the various optical elements on an optical bench. An optical bench is quite commonly a massive block of rigid material supported by a shock absorbing mount. Optic elements are used for many purposes, including: refracting, reflecting, diffracting, focussing, and calibrating a light beam.
Some of these optic elements, such as neutral density and colored glass filters, thin film polarizers, waveplates, and lenses, are relatively thin (1-3 mm) and fragile and require a optic mount which axially compresses the optical element. Other optical elements, such as mounted bandpass filters, mounted crystal polarizers, and mirrors, are relatively thick and are preferably held in another type of optic mount which provides for radially clamping the optic element. These mounts are costly, and a typical setup will require separate mounts for holding thin and thick optic elements.
Each optical mount on a optic bench is precisely located at a specific position in the path of a light beam. Initially, each optic mount contains a specific optic element. As an experiment progresses, numerous permutations of elements may be required at each position in the path of the light beam. Traditionally, this requires not only replacing each element, but may as well require changing the optic mount itself. Switching optic elements is a time consuming task, particularly if the mount itself also needs to be changed, to accommodate the new optic element.
Some experiments require the repeated substitution of a predefined set of optic elements in the path of a light beam. For example, measurements of laser power may require the positioning of a broad range of filters in the path of the laser. As each filter is placed within the path of the light beam, measurement of the characteristic of the output beam from each filter are made over a large dynamic range. If many lasers need to be calibrated, many substitutions of optic elements will need to be made. Typically this involves the time consuming task of manually replacing various optic elements within a single holder. If the elements vary sufficiently in their dimensional characteristics, such as thickness then a single optic mount may not be sufficient. In this instance, the added task of changing optic mounts may be required.
What is needed, is an optic mount that allows optical elements to be easily changed over from one set up to the next, and yet also provides for precise repeatable positioning of each optical element.